In order to be able to grip and functionally operate a roller or ceiling brush, it is well known to provide handles, but, when gripped, the handles are shaped so that they do not take special note of reducing fatique and slippage. Comfort of grip appears to be an unknown, overlooked, or ignored factor. It is known, however, that in order for a handle to be of optimum construction for gripping and operating the brush in a certain way, the configuration of the handle must take into account hand and forearm geometry. The whole concept of the present invention is to use the grip and handle configuration in such a way that the geometry of the arm and hand is complementary with the handle configuration.